Badger and the Beast
by ParaJewel
Summary: Danny makes a wish, and is thrown into the story of The Beauty and the Beast! He soon must find the castle, and must finish the story to return back to reality. WARNING- Pompous Pep
1. Chapter One

**AUTHORS NOTE; Ok, so not my first fanfiction, but my first time posting one here. I have posted a few on Deviantart, but no one comments there.**

**Disclaimer; I own as much of Danny Phantom as that rock the lava spit out. (none guys none)**

Chapter One - Falling to My Life

I glared at the clock. It almost seemed like clockwork himself was speeding time up, just to spite me. I knew he wasn't, but it still irritated me. I normally begged school to be done, but now begged it to continue for the next 2 days. Vlad was visiting. My spirits downed as the bell rang, my moment of freedom ruined by my arch nemesis. I got up from his desk, silently begging my parents to call and tell me they canceled on the older male. They had told me, only this morning, giving me almost no time to prepare. That was it! I'd set a trap for the other Halfa. I went ghost and rushed home. As I phased through my bedroom ceiling I set my stuff on the bed. The house was oddly quiet; I assumed my parents must have left to pick Vlad up from the airport. I rushed down to the basement, only to find my parents, showing Vlad their latest creation.

Vlad turned and smiled at me, "Ah, Daniel, how are you?" he said, with his voice like silk. I simply glared at the man. "I see you're still bitter, aren't you. Honestly Jack, I don't know what I've done wrong. He just won't accept any apology I give."

My oblivious father slapped his collage buddy on the back. Much to Vlad's annoyance. "It's ok, Vladdy! Danny's a teenager! He has no reasons for any of his anger!" Dad smiled and stared at nothing in particular.

"Yes, well, hopefully he won't mind my staying in his room this week."

"Week!" Danny couldn't believe it. He had thought it was only tonight.

"Oh, Jack invited him for the week to help us finish this Fenton Stove. It cooks ghosts and basic food!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I'd have to deal with Vlad for a week? How would I survive? Vlad hated me! Vlad was Plasmius! Vlad HATED me!

"B-but-!

"Why are you so upset, Danny? I thought you liked him!"

"Ugh, never mind…" I ran up to my room and shut the door behind me. I flopped down on my bed. I looked over to my school bag. Vlad couldn't pester me if I was working on home work right? I pulled out the book Lancer had assigned us for lit class. _Beauty and the Beast_. Another re-telling of course, but it always kept the basic story. Arrogant prince is turned into an ugly beast until someone falls in love with him. Often he had a time limit; from anywhere from a year, to his 21rst or so birthday. A girl always came to him in time, and he learned his mistakes.

I felt my face burn as I hoped it would happen to Vlad. He needed some girl to teach him a lesson. Or a cat. I smiled. There was always room for a cat.

My door opened and I glared. It was too quiet for my dad, too slow for my mom. I turned back to the book as Vlad stepped into the room, carrying two suit cases.

"Beauty and the Beast, Daniel? I never thought you for the romantic type." He sneered at me, and I ignored him.

I turned book to the first page, and started reading;

Once upon a time a young prince lived in a large castle. He had all the wealth in the world, all the power, but no compassion. A young woman came to his door, asking for shelter from the storm, but the prince sent her away. She had been a powerful witch, come to test his heart for kindness, by the request of the town's people. When she found none, she cursed him to his castle, for all eternity. She took pity on him, though, and changed the spell. "Sundown, on your birthday, of the 50th year, I will come." She said. "If you show me the woman you love, and she truly loves you, I will lift the spell." He would never know the wo-

"What chapter are you on?"

"GAHH! Vlad!" I said surprised. "It was just assigned today, so I've just started." I muttered to him. I was reluctantly civil, so at least if Vlad started it, Mom and Dad would take my side. Vlad seemed genuinely curious though. He noticed my suspicious glare.

"What would I have to do to get you to trust me once more?"

"Leave me alone!" I got up and stormed out of my room, leaving the book behind. As I stomped down the stairs I felt cold breath pour out of my lips. "Oh great. Just great!" I ran into the bathroom and Changed into my ghost form, readying myself. I went invisible as I walked out into the living room, upon seeing no ghost, or sign of one, I sighed and transformed back. I turned around to see Vlad standing there, smirk on his face, book in his hand.

"Hey! Gimme that!" He pulled it just out of my reach.

"On one condition, you must act civilly while your parents are around. I'm giving them both a second chance, as I am trying to give you."

"Yeah? And why's that? Part of some bigger plan you jerk!" I didn't know why I was so intent on being rude to him. I really should have giving him a second chance.

He sighed and handed me my book. He gave an almost annoyed smile, and headed to the kitchen. I headed back to my room, not wanting to deal with him any more than I already had. I set the book onto my nightstand, and tossed myself carelessly onto my bed. I slowly closed my eyes as I muttered to myself, "I wish Vlad were stuck in Beauty and the Beast…"

I never saw Desiree appear in front of me with a laugh. My dream was a swirl of colors flying around me pounding into my head, it felt like time flowed backwards and sideways and upways and - stop.

**I know, rather short first chapter, but they wont all be this short. This is more of a prolouge than anything**

**R&R please~ Reviews make me happy~**


	2. Chapter Two

**Second Chapter guys, I still don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Ghostanimal - :D I couldn't wait to write more. So I wrote more -shot-**

**D - I hope it will be~ :D**

**Lord Shokku Raijuu - owo thank you~ I hope it will be~**

**(If I get more reviews for this chapter I will try to reply to them all~)**

**And Thanks for the views~ just knowing people are enjoying this story is enough to entertain me with it~**

**CHAPTER 2 - Into the Fray**

I woke up on the floor of my room. But it wasn't my room; it was an old style room. Like something from the 1700's. I scrambled to my feet and looked for my backpack. Where was the book? I picked up the book on my nightstand. _Arabian Nights_. I borrowed this from the bookseller. Whoa, I was in another world, my memories mixing with the other me. I shuddered. I ran down the stairs and saw a large intimidating machine in the front room.

My father peered out from behind it, goofy goggles shimmering in anticipation. "Have a good sleep? Your mother went to the fair to set up for THIS machine!"

"Wh-what's it do?" I backed off. Dad's inventions always involved ghosts, and I would be certain to get sucked in.

"It's a portable Furnace! I stores both coal and wood!" My dad smiled. I hadn't heard him say ghost once. Something was WRONG.

"Wh-Where's Jasmine?"

"With her mother. They left you dinner in the oven. I know you wanted to stay home." He turned and started to tinker with the machine again. "There. Now it's ready to go to the fair. Dad turned back to me. "I hope you enjoy your stay home. Now, where's that horse."

Quickly I remembered the book. The main characters father gets caught because the horse gets scared. "W-wait. The machine is portable right? Can't you use it to get you there?"

MY father gazed at me and smiled even wider. "Oh, good idea Daniel! I can test its weight capacity. He led the machine out the back door, which had giant barn doors; I assumed they were for letting machines through.

I waved my father goodbye, and laughed. I was alone in this strange world. I decided to explore it to its fullest, and tried to go ghost. I didn't even see a flicker. I had no ghost powers. They weren't even shorted. Ghost didn't exist in this world. I ran to find Sam and Tucker. I saw Dash hanging with some guy. I didn't recognize him. Dash had a wide nosed rifle in his hand and was shooting it at birds. I slinked past him and continued my search for Sam. I finally found her standing by the backers shop with Tucker. Tucker wore what looked to be a potato sack. I walked up to them and noticed the dark circles under Tuck's eyes. He glanced and me and fearfully looked away.

"Hey Sa-" Sam put her hand up. She wore a rather impressive Victorian dress, and looked at me in a snooty way.

"Don't try to talk to me peasant. I am not interested in your complaints. Come, slave. Carry this food back to my mansion." She tossed her bags to tucker, and I stared dumfounded. I suddenly had the motivation to get out of this story. I ran home, accidentally running into Dash.

"Hey, it's the son of that crazy inventor couple. Dunnel, right?"

Dash didn't know my name. I squeaked and ran home as fast as I could, not wanting to get caught by him. I slammed the door behind me and packed up anything I could use to protect myself. I snuck out the giant back door to the tiny house and headed to the stables. I saw a large tawny horse shake his head, and turn to look at me. He was happy to see me. I couldn't help but smile at the impressive creature.

"Hey boy. I need you to take me somewhere. I don't know where it is and you won't either, but it might be a little scary. Can you be brave for me?" The horse brushed it's nuzzle against my cheek, an affirmation that he was ready. I smiled and pet him softly.

A cold realization washed over me as I realized I had never ridden a horse. I'd watched people, but never before had I actually ridden one. My parents had always hunted ghosts. We never had "time" to go to a ranch and ride. I gulped and placed the blanket on the horse's back. I climbed onto the fence nearby and called the horse over. To my surprise, he actually walked up to me, and even turned to his side so I could reach his back.

"Thanks," I said. I laughed a bit as he started waking. "Gosh, I wish I knew your name…"

The horse neighed and swung his tail. He shook his head and wandered over to a barrel. I was confused when he reached his head in. I had to laugh at myself for not thinking before I got on the horse and not grabbing the reigns. He handed the reign to me and I took them. I pulled the reins in the direction I wanted to go, and was amazed when it worked. I pulled the reigns lightly and The horse slowed down. I sighed, and tossed the reigns lightly. He started off at a light trot. I smiled and headed o the forest. We traveled for a while in the forest, before deciding we were lost. I let the horse wander where he wanted as I sat nervously.

_Beauty and the Beast_ was a romance. I would have to fall in love with the beast. Was Sam the beast? Or-

Vlad. I wished Vlad into the story. Desiree must have- But why was I in the story too, unless… Unless his was her way of turning the story to spite me. But why wasn't I a ghost boy? Did she alter reality like she did when Sam wished she never met me? But them why would I- I looked at my wrist. The new improved specter deflector. Jazz had Dad make them because the belt was too bulky. I smiled. It certainly helped. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about it.

The horse suddenly reared up in fear, causing me to get knocked off. I heard the thundering of hooves as He ran away into the forest. I looked up and saw a giant gate. What had scared him? I saw eyes of yellow peering out from the bushes. Wolves. Just like in the story. I slowly stood up, careful not to make any sudden movements. I slid through the gap in the gate, and shut it, grabbing the chain and wrapping it around. A wolf leaped at me and started trying to claw me through the bars, I stumbled backwards. I gasped as the wolf managed to pull the chain out from the gate. I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran towards the door of the giant castle.

The wolves were gaining. I tried to run faster but I was at my limit. I barely reached the door's handle, my fingers lightly grasping the handle, before the wolves bit into my leg. I tried to kick it off, but it was to no avail. I wondered for a moment if my death meant the end of the book, and I would wake up in my bed safe at home. A loud roar ripped me out of my thoughts, and a large looming wolf like creature burst through the door, and scared the wolves away. I backed up, thinking for only a moment about the story. It was 6 feet tall at least, and three horns glinted at me from each side of his face, a medium snout bared white teeth. A long tail lashed back and forth angrily. He had long hair reminiscent of the Vlad I knew, but it was unkempt. And I found myself hoping the Beast would not see me.

He turned, and a silken voice I once knew, which now seemed as rough as the road I had taken here, spoke to me. "Child, why do you come to my keep? Do you wish to torture this poor creature? Do you wish to take him back and-"

"No!" I reached out; Vlad could kill me easily while he was like that. I had no protection. "I got knocked off my horse." He looked at me suspiciously, deep blue eyes glowing in the moonlight. Snow began to fall delicately around us. "I-I don't know if you will allow me too, but I'd like to stay the night please…" I grew embarrassed. I can't believe I was finally giving my arch nemesis what he wanted. But I had to finish the story.

"No," He snarled. He turned and started to head back into his castle.

"Please? If you leave those wolves will be back! I can't fend for my-"

"Fine. You leave in the morning." I followed him into the large doorway. The stone hall was cavernous and cold. Large paintings of old lords and ladies decorated the space, along with curtains and suits of armor. It was weird thinking of the place as Vlad's home without the colors of the packers littering the place.

"I will show you to your room. Mind the furniture. It's cursed."

"But that's not-" I stopped myself. I almost told him about the book. "Possible." I finished.

"Of course not, but then, neither am I." He led me up large stair cases. I wondered when I would get the lecture not to go in the west wing. Then I remembered. I wasn't a prisoner. I was a guest. I couldn't go anywhere now. How would I convince him to let me stay?

I ran into him when he suddenly stopped. 'Wow, his fur is soft. More like a rabbit's than a wolf's'

"This is your room. Be happy. I usually kill my guests." He jumped onto a ledge nearby, and disappeared into the night.

I entered the room and was surprised by the sight. The room was as big as my house! The one from this realm at least. The bed had a large covered frame, and in the moonlight was a deep purple, a desk sat to my left and a dresser to my right. A fireplace crackled in the far west corner, and on the opposite end was a large opening to a patio. The floor was a cold marble, smooth and carefully cut. The walls were covered in a simple purple curtain. I walked over to the bed, wondering which pieces of furniture were alive, and which weren't. Remembering the Disney movie of the _Beauty and the Beast_, I looked over to the dresser, expecting it to spring to life. It was silent. I collapsed onto my bed, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**HEY!**

**Thanks for all the reviews owo It's awesome that you all like it~**

**It also just so happened to motivate me for another chapter, so here you all go~ **

**Ac 3000****- ^w^ thank you~**

**Lord Shokku Raijuu****- owo Glad you like it~**

**Trolly's Bara-chan****- I liked Beast from Beauty and the Beast he was nice and Beastie. Vlad is more Vampiric than Beastie. owo**

**Alex Leep - Yes w lack of Ghost Powers will slow him down, but not much. It also gives him A LOT of reason NOT to fight with Beast!Vlad**

Chapter Three - Snow Begotten Trap

Danny awoke with a start when the door opened the next morning. In the doorway stood Vlad who, in contrast to yesterday's stark nakedness, wore a royal blue coat. Danny shifted uncomfortably.

"Unfortunately it looks like you'll be staying with us longer. There was a blizzard last night. You will leave once the snow has gone down enough for you to leave. Come. I will show you to breakfast." He sounded irritated, and I was in no mood to push his buttons. I got up and followed, wishing I could change my clothes.

"D-do you know what's for breakfast?" My voice trembled. It was so cold. I hoped we would have hot oatmeal or something.

Vlad turned to look at me, and promptly stared in front of him again. "No. It is the chef's decision." I was surprised, I had not seen any people in this mansion, and yet Vlad spoke of a cook. Maybe this was really more like the Disney version I had seen as a child.

"Your cook?" I asked, hoping to get some information out of him.

He said nothing for a moment, then answered, "Her name is Matilda."

I stayed silent, not wanting to get tossed out. It amazed me how calm Vlad seemed after yesterday. I smiled to myself, glad it would be easier to get along with him. I watched his tail lash back and forth a few times, then rest. What if I wasn't meant to break the curse? _If you show me the woman you love, and she truly loves you, I will lift the spell._ A voice whispered, seemingly in my ear. I wasn't a woman, And I wasn't certain Vlad could ever love me. Vlad must have sensed the sudden sadness that washed over me, because he turned and looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" He looked rather annoyed. Maybe this wouldn't be easy.

"N-no, It's j-just..." I felt my voice tremble again. Why was this castle so cold! I shivered and my vision blurred. I heard Vlad cry out as I passed out.

I awoke to a warm fire next to me, and a tea tray in front of me. I looked around for Vlad, but saw him nowhere. I looked at the teapot suspiciously. Was it a person? I poked an prodded, but found nothing.

"How are you fairing, dearie?" I jumped at the voice. There was no way. I turned and saw the Lunch Lady ghost, more white than blue, standing before me. "Mr. Masters was afraid you'd gotten a cold. You just had a slight fever. I'll inform him you're much better."

"W-wait, don't I know you from somewhere?" I needed to know if she'd remember. Or if she had ghost powers.

"No, I've lived here my whole life. Unfortunately, the curse on Mr. Masters had turned the staff into spirits. Don't be afraid though, dearie. None of us can touch living people." She faded away, I assumed to get Vlad.

I turned to the teapot, and poured myself a cup. I wondered what other ghosts lived here. Skulker? I wondered what role he could have possibly had. Chef maybe? No, that was Matilda. Was Matilda the Lunch Lady? I bet that's it. I looked around lost in my thoughts. The room was larger than the room I slept in. Twice the size I'd estimate. It was decorated with more pictures of past kings and queens, but the large painting over the fireplace was ripped and torn. I would never have recognized the person, if I hadn't seen the Disney film. I was sure that face was Vlad's. The room was a rustic red, with mahogany flooring. I sat on a large ornate rug. I trailed my finger along a maze like pattern before looking at the large fireplace. It was made of cobblestone, rather than brick. The mantle was marble, and held many figurines of varying size. I made a story for each one, combating the growing boredom of being alone. The Jesus figurine was easiest. I knew who that was, and didn't bother. The man holding a gun was actually a figure of skulker in his human days, I decided, and though it was small it was a fearsome hunter. I smiled, thinking of how well it fit him.

"Child, are you well?" I jumped. I hadn't heard Vlad enter. For such a huge creature he was terribly silent.

"Ah, yes. My name is Daniel. I don't think we ever introduced ourselves.

"I suppose. My name is Vladimir Masters." I knew his name, but nonetheless I supposed it would be odd that I knew his name. I smiled at him.

"Can I call you Vlad?"

He stared at me in confusion. "Why would you do that?" Did people not have nicknames in the 16th century?

"Uhm... Where I'm from it's considered a friendly thing to do. To show you're not sc-" I would need abetter way to say that. "To show you're willing to be their friend." He noticed my quick reparation of my statement.

"You don't think I'm scary?" He said. I would have thought he would be angry, but he still seemed... Confused. I guess I could see why. If I didn't know he was Vlad I probably would have pissed my pants when I saw him. I still almost did.

I tried to smile reassuringly to him. "I do, kind of. But I'm not as scared as I would be."

His curiosity faded away to a kind of happiness. "It is nice having someone other than the ghosts to talk to. They get so busy for having nothing to do. They insist upon keeping the place clean and trimmed. They spend a lot of time in the garden as well."

"So what do you do to keep entertained?"

"I, ah, tend to read a lot. There's a library in the west wing that hold a large amount of books. I think I've read half the collection by now."

"Do you have fairy tales?" I wondered if there was a version of_ Beauty and the Beast_ in this story. I frowned suddenly. What was the point of making Vlad go through this unless he remembered it? At the same time I wanted him to, I didn't. If he fell in love with me so many more problems would arise in our normal world.

"There are many. You like tales of Princes and young romance?"

"Oh, no, just the adventure of it. I find the idea of traveling the world seeing amazing things fascinating." For the first time, I thought I saw Vlad truly smile, not a prideful smile, not a victorious one either, but one out of content.

"You are a strange boy. You seem so relaxed. Come, we shall have lunch, and hopefully you won't pass out once more." The promise of lunch caused my stomach to growl expectantly.

"Heh, I guess missing breakfast was a bad idea." Vlad laughed, and I felt myself longing to stay. I didn't want this story to end. I was falling hard and fast.

"Come, I will show you to the dining room." I got up and followed him. We walked down a much warmer path to get to the dining room, I assumed, because I had been so cold. He held the door for me, and I laughed, and pretended to curtsey as I passed. The dining room was a large stone room with a table in the center. It wasn't even a large table. 5 people could have sat at it comfortably. Vlad sat at one end, and gesture for me to sit at the opposite end. Just as I took my seat, the Lunch Lady ghost came out with three other familiar ghosts, all holding trays of food. Ember set a roast on the table, Kitty set some potatoes down, and Spectra had a casserole. The Lunch Lady of course had the drinks.

"If you need anything else just tell me dearie." She smiled and headed back to the kitchen. Kitty, Ember, and Spectra all curtseyed and headed back with her. Vlad laughed at my dumbfounded look.

"That was Martha. I believe you've met her already. All the servants I had have become ghosts."

"I thought they became furniture!"

It was Vlad's turn to look dumbfounded. "Where would you get a crazy idea like that?"


	4. Chapter 4

Good news everyone! I'm finally writing this thing! Thanks for all the faves and reviews~

Review Replies

Trolly's Bara-chan – Ah yes the infamous "love at first sight". Though, I don't think they are quite "in love" yet. The fact Vlad doesn't look like Vlad helps too, I'm sure.

Lord Shokku Raijuu - ^w^

SS-Penguin – Nope owo but there will be fighting.

jeanette9a – haha Yes w I think Vlad forgot about that little detail.

eltigre221 – Here it is~ owo Enjoy~

Blood-MoonO230 – I hurried owo it may not seem like it, but I hurried. Orz

KionaRinton - :D I updated~

And again, thank you everyone for reading this story.

Also, I don't own Danny Phantom.

Chapter 4 – Danny and the Dreams

My head was spinning. I remembered the last few weeks, and getting along so well with Vlad. But now, all of that had seemed more like a nightmare. There was no reason to like Vlad. And yet, this Vlad was scarier, but still nicer in a strange way. Possibly because his disfigurement was caused by his own mistake rather than my father. That, and he didn't know my mom, and therefore has never flirted with her. But I still felt like I was liking him too fast. I was trying to make him fall in love with me, not the other way around. I felt myself get nervous around him. I felt myself wanting to be near him. My heart seemed to flutter while I talked to him, and yet...

I stared at the ceiling for an hour lost in my thoughts. I couldn't afford to fall in love with Vlad. But I had to in order to get out of the story. I had always thought I liked Sam, but that was nothing here. Sam wouldn't even look at me, and it didn't hurt.

I thought about the Vlad from my universe, and felt nothing. I still hated him. But with the Vlad from this universe I felt like I was falling in love. It was stronger than anything I felt for Sam. With her it felt a little exiting, but with this Vlad It felt like a roller coaster. I felt sad that when this was over I would never see this Vlad.

The next morning, Vlad had Martha make breakfast, and we sat at the table with happy conversation. I looked occasionally to the window. Snow fell endlessly. I didn't think that I would be leaving anytime soon.

"Are you worried? I know the snowfall looks heavy, but there isn't much we can do."

"N-no, that's not it. It's just..." I sighed. "I'm still kinda sleepy."

"Is the bed uncomfortable? Do you have enough blankets?" Vlad seemed worried.

"No! no." I laughed. "I've just been having weird dreams. I mean, it's not every week you get locked in an enchanted castle with a beast." I felt bad as Vlad winced as I said beast. I hadn't meant it as an insult. "It's still the most exiting thing that has ever happened to me."

He gave me a weak smile.

I curled up under the blankets. I longed for the electric heater that was back in my room. My real room. Maybe later I would have to sneak down and sleep in front of the fire. Still, my room was freakishly cold.

"Hello Phantom."

I shot up. "You! You!"

"Me." Desiree put her hands on her chest. She then set them to her sides."It was hard finding you. After all, this castle is rather large. And though I am still a ghost, I lost many of my powers."

"Wait, so you remember?"

"Of course phantom. I thought I would only drag you and Vlad into this stupid story, but no. It backfired and dragged everyone you know. Ghost and otherwise. " She sighed. "most of them have the memories of the book characters. Hence why your father was a crazy inventor, who had no concerns of ghosts. I have been looking in the library for hints on how to break the spell. But there are no hints. Sending me into the thermos is regrettably the only way to restore things. And as reluctant as I am to let you, it's the only way for me to regain my powers." She stared at me for a second.

"I don't have it."

"What?" She moved to grab me, instead falling through and hitting the window. "Ugh, now what are we supposed to do?"

"Finish the story. Something has to happen." I looked out the window. More snow. Was this in the story?

I woke up in the middle of the night. It was dark, and colder than usual. I lit a candle that I had on one of the tables. I was too awake and cold to sleep. I stepped out into the regal hall and watched as the candlelight was swallowed up by the darkness. I walked down the hall, looking for something to do. Vlad had said I could head to the library any time I wanted to read. I wandered the halls, curious, and wary. I found myself at a pair of large decorative doors I had never seen before. It was definitely not the library. I opened the doors, in a surreal moment of no control. I saw something glowing at the end of the hall. Could it have been an enchanted rose? As I neared the object I soon recognized it as a mirror. There was no rose in sight. I hadn't been told there were any restrictions in places I could go. I heard soft footsteps behind me. I turned around to face Vlad the Beast. His horns looked larger in the dark, and his eyes almost glowed. He didn't look angry.

"Are you having troubles sleeping?" His voice was so calm.

"A little. Weird dreams. I was looking for the library, but I got curious. The castle is so big."

"Yes, and I have spent almost 50 years here. " Vlad looked longingly to the window. "Tomorrow it will be."

"The witch..." I murmured.

"What?" Vlad looked at me, surprised.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled. I looked back to the mirror. "What's this thing?"

"That. Is a mirror." He smirked. "It is magic. It allows me to see the outside world." He stepped closer. "Do you want to see how it works?" I smiled.

So, I got back into writing, and this chapter ended up shorter than I hoped. The next will be a little bit longer.


End file.
